Enroe DE blaster
Enroe DE blaster‏‎ Term for a variety and several types of DE- Directed Energy weapons manufactured by Enroe Industries. Enroe Directed Energy weapons use antimatter / matter reaction to generate the energy and focus it through funneling force fields into a tight "bolt" of energy. Depending on the size and class of the weapon a few pico-gram up to to 1 gram antimatter are used per bolt. The weapons use a Enroe patented process to create and store the antimatter in magazines called AMPACKS (antimatter packs). Shown is the Enroe MIGHTY 5 - Class V - Small arms weapon - The weapon comes in 5 sizes and 12 configurations. The sizes are adapted to various BaPhys and the configurations for various manipulators (hands etc) Reference: Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antimatter_weapon The paramount advantage of such a theoretical weapon is that antimatter and matter collisions result in the entire sum of their mass energy equivalent being released as energy, which is at least an order of magnitude greater than the energy release of the most efficient fusion weapons (100% vs 7-10%). Annihilation requires and converts exactly equal masses of antimatter and matter by the collision which releases the entire mass-energy of both, which for 1 gram is ~1.8×10^14 joules. Using the convention that 1 kiloton TNT equivalent = 4.184×10^12 joules (or one trillion calories of energy), one gram of antimatter reacting with one gram of ordinary matter results in 42.96 kilotons-equivalent of energy (though there is considerable "loss" by production of neutrinos). My two cents, and some back of envelope calculations. The sugar cube you put in your coffee weights roughly one gram. 1 gram of antimatter collides with 1 gram of matter, the annihilation releases ( E = mC² ) ~1.8x10^14 (10 to the 14th power) joules. Of all the energy released, half of it is under the form of emitted neutrinos. That fraction is 'lost' for all practical usages - neutrinos don't interact with matter, nor with antimatter, for an engineer, this is considered a 'loss' even tough the physicist insists that the energy is conserved. Thus the EFFECTIVE energy released is in the order of: 1 gram of antimatter collides with 1 gram of matter ~0.9x10^14 joules. That is 21.48 kilotons-equivalent TNT. What does it means? The bomb dropped above Hiroshima, "Little Boy" released 15 kilotons only, 71% of the power! That is punch for a handheld blaster :-) 1 milligram of antimatter collides with 1 milligram of matter ~0.9x10^11 joules. That is 21.48 tons-equivalent TNT. 1 microgram of antimatter collides with 1 microgram of matter ~0.9x10^8 joules. That is 21.48 kilos-equivalent TNT. (47.7 pounds) 1 nanogram of antimatter collides with 1 nanogram of matter ~0.9x10^5 joules. That is 21.48 grams-equivalent TNT. 90,000 joules - 5 times the energy of a .50 bullet shot by a M2 or a Barett 1 picogram of antimatter collides with 1 picogram of matter ~0.9x10^2 joules. That is 21.48 milligrams-equivalent TNT. 90 joules. Do you remember the pre-LED light-bulbs? The 75 Watts and 100 Watts were fairly common bright bulbs in our houses. Counting in calories, one heats ~20 grams of water 1 °C Also roughly half the energy of a .22 (velocity between 370 m/s|1,200 ft/s and 440 m/s|1,430 ft/s; mass between 2 grams|31 grains and 2.6 grams|40 grains)Category:Weapons Category:Civilian Licenced Weapons Category:Edited by Renaud